Napalm
by deadlydaisy8o8
Summary: I can't see but out of a tiny window of gauze. My world has just been reduced to what wanders in and out of my field of vision and a very boring white wall. The biggest surprise though, is who knows what I need the best. VLad and Danny Bonding... sorta


AN:/ This is a plot bunny that I had a long time ago that I thought would be fun to post. I'm gonna warn you right now that I do not have any plans to continue it. So if you want to continue it be my guest. Just give me credit for the first part. other wise yes I know I do not have every little grammar problem worked out. The only cleaning up i've done on this consists of trying to make sure i got most of the spelling stuff out. So her eyou go. There is this fun little do-dad i thought would be fun.

* * *

**Napalm**

by: deadlydaisy8o8

* * *

I know Tucker didn't mean to do it. I know he would never intentionally hurt me. He's one of the most loyal friends a guy could ask for. Why do I have to keep telling myself that? Oh yeah maybe because I'm now sitting in a Hospital with 3rd degree burns over my entire body! I told him it was incredibly painful to ghosts, that he shouldn't play around with it, but no, he had to go and try to juggle the stupid things. So here I sit with bandages covering my entire body, I can't move. I internally sighed; well, I now know what it feels like to be mummified. I can just barely see out of a tiny slit. I can't hear, and what I can is muffled by stupid gauze. Worst part is, I can't morph into my ghost form. Well I can, but it causes me an ungodly amount of pain. I really hoped Valerie, my parents, Sam, and Tucker were up to protecting the town without me, because I was definitley out of commission for a little while. Even I was capable of knowing when I wasn't in a condition to fight. Unfortunately any injuries I acquire in my human form take a regular amount of time to heal. Judging by the immense amount of pain I was still in seven hours after the fact that I was covered in purple flames, I was guessing I was going to be out of it for a while.

My parents were frantic from what I could tell. They had just come into my room. They scurried in and out of the little bandage window I could see out of. My mom was crying, and my dad looked sullen. I wished they would all stay where I could see them. Not being able to hear them or position myself so that I could see them was leaving me at a severe disadvantage. My mom had smothered me with a particularly painful hug when she came in. I let her know, through a muffled shout, exactly how painful it was. She, however, did not hear me and continued to cry into my chest. My dad was talking to a doctor who I had seen a couple of times now. I think he was the doctor who was in charge of all the nurses taking care of me. Either way he and my dad, were at the corner of my little window of sight talking about something. I tried to understand what they were saying but it really wasn't working out.

"Mell mocter Majnersk mow mar mings mookimg?"

"Mell Mr. Memtom nit's momtumate mat nis mends not nim ho ha mosital no muickly nor melse na murms night nave men berse. Mings night mow mar nooking dable, meer mooing mour nest fu nake mure he's mas domftable nas mossble mile he necovers."

"Mow nong moo do mink teal he mike nis?"

"Mell, dum fwut minfurnation me bur dable moo naber dabout da ninciment frun nis mends, mour nest mestimate nis anout bix munths."

"HE'S GOING TO BE LIKE THIS FOR SIX MONTH'S!"

Well at least I heard that part clearly; courtesy of my mom shouting it in my ear. Based on her exclamation I'd guess that I was going to be in this freaking hospital for at least six months. Oh joy. Why Tucker, did you see it necessary to juggle the Experimental-Self-Igniting-Ghost-Napalm-Grenades? Oh yeah, maybe it was because Sam was feeling down. Yeah well guess whose feeling down now. I stopped trying to decipher whatever the doctor and my parents were talking about. It took too much effort, and the drugs the doctors were giving me were still making me really tiered. I tried to ignore the cramped position the doctors had laid me in, and closed my crusty eyes. Maybe I could wake up and this would all be a dream. Maybe this was all just some horrible nightmare.

Line break.

I was unpleasantly woken by a stinging poking in my left arm. I let out a muffled yelp at the unpleasant prodding. At the sound of my muffled voice I tried to remove whatever was covering my mouth. I found I couldn't move at all. It slammed into me, in one horrible moment, what had happened the previous day. A pudgy blonde lady in blue scrubs moved into my view.

"M'm norry Mammy, nut I daft to bange door IV." I couldn't understand a thing she said. Judging buy the apologetic look on her face she was sorry about something. Most likely whatever had woken me up. I saw her move around a little bit before she turned so I could see she was holding a needle. Oh crap I hate needles. That must have been what woke me up. I closed my eyes as she moved towards my arm. I started to try to move away but quickly regretted it with the pain that it brought me. The blonde lady started talking again.

"Mammy nits nilly mot nat mad." She gave me another look before she stuck the needle into my arm. I never really like the idea of things being poked into my skin. Though it wasn't as bad as the pain that had woke me up, maybe I was being a little dramatic. She waved to me before she left the room, but other than that she didn't say anything else, and I was left to stare at a blank room. It was incredibly white, very clean looking. It wasn't much to look at really, no colors or decorations. It was like someone had purposefully tried to make the room as boring as possible. I couldn't see a clock from where I was positioned so I didn't know what time it was. The only clue I had were the shadows on the walls. I was guessing it was almost mid-day. The sun was shining in the window in an ironic contrast to my current state. I wondered what sort of ghost was attacking right now. I wondered how my parents and Valerie and Sam and Tucker were handling it all without me. Based on the fact that the hospital I was in was still standing, and no one was running around me in a shear panic, they handled things fairly well. But I still didn't know for sure. I could see a TV, and I didn't know what was really going on outside of my little window of vision. What I wouldn't give to be able to just turn my head. I didn't even know if there was anyone next to me or not. I hadn't been in here long enough to see any nurses tend to anyone but me. But it was still possible that they had just only been by for some other person while I was asleep. I had been sleeping almost nonstop. Besides the fact that I was usually behind on my sleep, I was sure my body was exhausted form trying to heal itself. I wondered where My parents and Jazz were. They would be here with me right? They'd want to talk to me when I was awake and stuff. Even if I couldn't understand what they were saying the thought was still nice. My thoughts saddened suddenly. My parents were probably out fighting all the ghosts that I hadn't been able to take care of last night, they were probably exhausted. I hoped they were all right. Jazz Sam and Tucker were probably all in school. It was Tuesday when the accident happened, so that would make today Wednesday. If I hadn't been out for more than one day. It had happened before. Even if that was the case it was still likely that they were in school. I stared at the blank wall across from me, feeling suddenly very alone. I know I couldn't blame them for not being here. They had their lives to live and they shouldn't let me get in the way of that. I just hoped someone would be by to visit soon.

Line Break.

I heard the faint sliding of the door opening and closing. My spirits immediately lifted. I hoped it wasn't just another nurse to change something or other. I found myself quickly regretting that wish as three bodies piled onto me causing a burning stinging all over my body. I couldn't with hold a strangled scream. All three of the people who had jumped on me quickly got off. Through my slightly watery eyes I saw it was Sam, Tuck, and Jazz. I tried to blink the excess water out of my eyes so I could see better. That bear hug had not been pleasant. I could now feel my pulse all over my body where pressure had been applied to my healing wounds. I tried to refocus on my visitors as they started to talk.

"Morry nude, me niddint bean nue murt chew" Tucker tried to stay within the small space I could see while he talked. I read his lips while he talked and was able to make out that he had said he was sorry. My sister's worried face came into view I tried to read her lips as she spoke as well and was able to make out most of what she was saying.

"_Oh Danny, I'm so sorry you're hurt. I always knew something like this would happen!"_

Sam was right by her side, offering consoling pats on the shoulder. I tried to understand what they were saying, I really did, but unless they were facing me or talking directly at me, I couldn't understand a thing. That was okay for now though I guess, at least they were here. That alone made me feel a lot better. Though I wanted to ask so many questions. How were Mom and Dad doing? What kind of ghost trouble has there been so far? What time is it? What's the day of the week? Did anyone at school notice I was gone. I know it had only been a day since I was here, but I already felt really alone. There was absolutely nothing to do. It was made a hundred times worse by the fact that I was practically deaf and couldn't feel or move any part of my body without extreme pain. Any sort of company that wasn't some annoying nurse who was only there to do something painful to me, was a welcome change. It seemed like all too soon they were leaving out of my little window of vision. Out of my little world once again. I wondered when they would be back, waiting for the time when someone new would come through the door and make their way onto my little window of vision. I looked at the shadows on the walls. They hadn't moved very much, but it was enough to be noticeable. They had slightly lengthened and were a little more blurry around the edges. It was amazing what you would notice about a stupid shadow when you nothing else to stare at all day. I mentally sighed and went back to trying to come up with more ways to prank Tucker with my intangibility power. Eventually I slipped into sleep again. I don't really remember when. Only that I wasn't awake anymore.

Line break.

I slowly opened my eyes wishing I could wipe them. I could feel that they were crusty with eye goop. I opened my eyes as far as I could before squeezing them shut, exercising what little motion I was capable of. I blinked a couple of times before I went back to the oh so exciting task of staring at the wall. The shadows were short and defined again, meaning it must be mid day. They must have given me something to have made me sleep that long again. Maybe I was just bored and my brain was trying to find ways to kill time. Either way it didn't really matter. My eyes darted to the corner of my window of vision as I saw a shadow flutter at the edge. A moving shadow meant someone was there and that they had come to see me! Any distraction from the insanely plain wall was a godsend. I quickly found myself taking back this statement as I saw who was there. My eyes narrowed instinctively. I found myself unknowingly trying to move to a more defensive position, which of course was met with more pain, so that effort stopped abruptly. Vlad walked so that he was right where I could see him without having to strain my eyes or look at any weird angle. He hadn't missed my small actions either. I knew because he rolled his eyes at me. I looked at him and waited for him to try to talk to me like everyone else had, or to do something nasty like poke me. What a better time to cause pain for your enemy than when he couldn't do anything to retaliate. There really wasn't much I could do about whatever he decided to do though. So I settled for bracing myself for whatever he was going to throw at me. I was surprised when he pulled out a legal pad. I quickly figured he was going to hit me with it and squeezed my eyes shut and braced for impact. I sat like this for a good minute or two. When he still hadn't done anything I chanced opening my eyes. I was met with a square of yellow at a comfortable reading distance. There was a message written in a slightly slanted writing on the page. I let my curiosity get the better of me and I read what was on the page. Knowing Vlad it was probably some sort of insult and he had written it down so he would be sure I got the message.

_ Daniel, I arranged to come as soon as I heard what had happened. I wasn't able to come earlier due to a certain secretaries shortcomings but that is beside the point. I understand you will be here for an estimated six months. I have arranged to pay for all of your hospital expenses, and to have you moved to a more comfortable room. I am also aware you received these injuries in your human form, meaning you will need a regular amount of time to heal. I however have a few connections in the ghost zone that may be able to change that. I will see to it as soon as I make it back to my Wisconsin home. The local News has not noticed the disappearance of Danny Phantom yet, though it has noted the 'increase' in ghost activity over the past two days. As far as I'm aware word has not gotten out in the ghost zone that you are out of commission. Jack and Maddie are fine, if you could call being a total idiot fine. They are handling the increase in ghosts nicely. Last I understood they were excited to have so many ghosts to try their weapons out on. I'm sure you are well aware of how excited Jack can get about those sorts of idiotic things. _

_Blink three times when you're finished reading._

I stared at the legal pad I front of my face. This was the most I had been able to communicate with any other human being for the past two days. Why hadn't my sister or Sam or someone thought of writing things down so I could read them? Second of all why did Vlad have to be the one who thought of it first? What was his deal anyway? I looked over at my enemy. He didn't hesitate to look directly back at me. The fact threw me off a little bit, but I regained myself quickly enough. He didn't seem to have any underlying intentions. I read over the message for a second time. There wasn't a single insult in the entire thing. Well except for the jabs at my dad, but that came with the territory. I looked back at Vlad. He seemed to be waiting rather impatiently for me to blink three times. With nothing more to do I blinked pointedly three times to tell him I was done. I watched as he quickly put his arm down and flipped the page over, there was more written on the page underneath. He brought the page back up again so that I could read it.

_You may have noticed you've been a bit sleepy lately? It is a side effect of the morphine to your ghost half. There are several medications that tend to have rather unpleasant side effects. I will be watching to make sure that you aren't given anything potentially dangerous. The students in your class have gotten word of your 'accident'. The last time I was updated a teacher, Mr. Lancer, was having the class make a "get well soon" card. Yes I have cameras hidden in the school Daniel. How else was I supposed to keep track of you? I cannot think of any other information that you would need or desire to know at the moment. Just so you have something to do I'll leave you with this riddle._

_Almost everyone sees me without noticing me, for what is beyond is what he or she seeks._

_What am I?_

_Memorize it. _

_Blink three times when you're finished. _

Well that was interesting. Really Mr. Lancer is going to make a get well soon card? That'll be interesting. I really should've guessed that Vlad bugged my school, the evil fruitloop. And what is with this riddle. I'd pretty much already given up on it, I had no fricken clue what the answer was. Just for kicks I read it over a couple of times in my head so that I would remember it. I would probably need something to do later. I blinked three times again and Vlad let his arm drop. He put his legal pad back in his brief case. He then started to walk towards me. I was a little suspicious of what he was going to do, though I figured if was going to do anything he would've done it by now. To my surprise he reached behind my head and rearranged the pillows. He tenderly moved me to more of a semi sitting position. I could see most of the room now. I had full view of the door and to my immense pleasure the window. I found I was alone in my room, as in there were no other patients in it with me. This depressed me slightly, but I got over it quickly. It's not like that made my situation any worse than it was before. Actually in retrospect it was better now. I could see out the window, and I could see the door which had a small window in it also so I could see who had walked by. My back felt so much better now that it had been moved a little bit. It had been in the same position for who knows how long and the ache was driving me insane. Vlad walked back towards the end of my bed to look for something. He seemed to grow angry when didn't find it. He walked to the door and opened it sticking his head into the hallway of bustling doctors. I saw the mussels in his throat move so I know he had said something. He waited impatiently at the door for a moment before he opened it further to reveal a flustered nurse holding a stack of pillows. Vlad angerly snatched the stack from her with one hand and snapped the door shut in her face with the other. I tried to give Vlad a look to tell him that he shouldn't have done tha,t and he had been unnecessarily mean, but he wasn't paying attention to me. His face was a little red like he had been yelling. He walked back over to the end of my bed and set the pillows down by my feet. He glanced at me before reaching for the underside of my knees. I would've been wierded out by his actions if I hadn't been ready to cry with relief. My legs hadn't been able to bend for however many hours and days and I thought I was losing circulation to my legs honestly. Lying with your legs locked is comfortable for maybe and hour of so but there comes a time when your legs need to move. Vlad lifted my knees up and put two of the hospitals thin pillows underneath them. He gently lowered my knees back down so that they rested comfortably on the pillows and remained in the blissfully bent position. If I could've I would've sighed with relief. What I would give to be able to at least stand up. Vlad had finished adjusting all the pillows on my bed and walked back to where he had set his briefcase down one of the visitor's chairs. He snapped it open purposefully and pulled out something blue with a cord. He walked over to the small side table that sat by the window and set it down. He searched behind the accompanying chair with the cord in his hand. I'm assuming he was looking for an outlet. He must have found one, because he switched the plug from his left to his right hand and reached back behind the chair. I knew when it was plugged in because a bright 12:00 flashed on the screen of the blue looking object which I had figured by now was a clock. Vlad then stood back up fully before grabbing the clock off of the stand and pushing a few buttons. I watched as he pulled back his sleeve to check his own watch to set the time. Finally he was finished and positioned it on the table so that I could see it. In big red letters the clock proudly read 2:17pm. He adjusted the clock slightly before he picked up his brief case again and made his way back over to my bed. He looked directly into my eyes again before he frowned. He set his brief case down by my feet and went to a corner where I couldn't see him. He came back into view holding a damp paper towel. He pointed to eyes with free hand towards his own eyes before deliberately closing them.

What, he wanted me to close my eyes? I just gave him a confused look which only made him sigh. Well I was guessing he sighed because he exhaled heavily and his shoulders slumped slightly. He shook his head slightly before his hand started to get closer to my face. It finally occurred to me what he was going to do and I squeezed my eyes shut just in time. I felt a damp cloth being gently wiped over my eyes as it wiped all the eye goop away. He moved on to the other eye until he was satisfied. I blinked a couple of times. Feeling a little fresher and a little more awake. Vlad only went to throw the paper towel in the waste basket before he once again picked his brief case back up. This time he went back to stand in the spot in the room where I could see him the easiest. He gave me a curt nod before he waved a goodbye and left.

As I watched him leave out the door I had the strongest urge to say thank you that I've ever had in my entire life.

* * *

You all know how I love those reviews!


End file.
